frecuencia
by pocodemiel
Summary: Shu&Eiri, ¿podra volver a nacer el amor?..esta todo mas cambiado, ellos y sus vidas
1. frecuencia

Hola

**Hola! **Este es mi primer fic en esta pagina! Ojala les guste y como ya saben los **personajes** le corresponden a Maki Murakami..bye. Acepto todas las criticas!

**Frecuencia**

"..¿Cuantas veces le dijiste te amo? O es que ¿alguna vez le dijiste?...vaya, sigues sin comprenderlo y después de tantas cosas, tantas oportunidades, no te puedes quedar ahí recostado como si nada, debes buscarle o vivirás con ese mal de amor para el resto de tu vida..."

Bien continuamos con el programa, tenemos a un amigo en la línea, ¿aló? – Hola amigo la verdad es que llamaba para felicitarte por el programa y quisiera pedir el tema Sleepless Beauty por favor, arigatooo!!

Muy bien amigo, esto va dedicado para ti, un tema del gran Sakuma Ryuichi!!

Mientras corre la canción, un chico de pelo rosa se levanta de su asiento, conserva una mirada triste que lleva hace ya años.

Shuichi! Shuichi! Tienes una llamada, es alguien que no ha querido presentarse pero dice que es urgente..

gracias Kyo! "si diga?.."

"_nunca imaginaste que al contestar el telefono alguien tan especial te volviera a saludar, dime ¿qué sientes cuando piensas en alguien a quien quieres mucho y de pronto recibes una llamada de ese alguien que no ves desde hace años?.."_

HIRO!! ¿nanii?, de acuerdo! , siempre lo creí, Aha! , en donde? Y la hora? ¿debo ir formal?.. lo siento hiro y gracias , después de tantos años sin vernos, ¿¿QUE?? ¿olvidaste cuantos?, son 4 años desde entonces, esta bien, nos vemos, adiós.

"_lo recordaste?..."_

**FLASH BACK**

_Ojos azules y lagrimas, de pronto sientes su mano sobre tu mejilla y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sientes sus calidos labios, deseosos desde el primer momento, deseosos de demostrar aquel sentimiento, aquel dolor que le atormenta en su corazon, un corazon puro, lleno de amor y que solo a ti te pertenece, a esos ojos que sufren a diario por unas manos frias y un frio corazon, por una persona incapaz de decir " te amo" ._

_Dorados y brillantes ven aquel momento y un profundo dolor llega a su frio corazon que hace unos años comenzaba a cambiar y que al ver aquella escena se hizo pedazos, ¿que piensa? Que en realidad toda esta historia fue solo por conveniencia, para poder triunfar y solo sentia que había perdido el tiempo con aquella persona, esa persona que en verdad nunca merecio esa palabra._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

En el pasillo de la radio aparece tu amigo, el que te ha acompañado en este ultimo tiempo, el que ha logrado que no te sientas solo y te ha hecho reir.

- Eh shuichi! , porque no vamos a comprar los trajes para mañana?

- es cierto, yo tambien debo ir a comprar mi traje

- recuerda que mañana es la boda de nuestro amigo hiro

- Sabes fujisaki, siempre pense que asi seria y estoy feliz.

- ¿no te preocupa que ayaka- san invite a esa persona?

- Es cierto, ya habia olvidado que ellos fueron prometidos, pero la verdad es que me tiene sin cuidado, ya han pasado muchos años desde lo nuestro y ademas él nunca tiene tiempo, siempre esta ocupado y no irá.

**En un departamento en new york**

apoyado sobre una ventana con un vaso de licor en una mano y en la otra un cigarrillo, pensaba en aquellos ojos violetas que tanto extrañaba, hasta que fue interrumpido por el sonido de su movil.

-diga?, ¿qué quieres?, no lo se, tu sabes que no me llevo bien con él, ademas es su amigo y no se si me gustaria volver a verlo...de acuerdo, esta bien, adiós.

**FLASH BACK**

_- Por favor no te sigas haciendo daño, tu bien sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a él solamente, aprecio muchos tus sentimientos pero no puedo corresponderlos._

_(un ryuichi en forma chibi que llora y abraza a su kumagoro dice) nani Shu-chan? Yo de verdad te amo y te prometo que mis sentimientos son verdaderos, porfavor dame una oportunidad y te demostr…o.0_

"_callado por unos suaves labios, que representan una despedida, unos labios que te piden que los olvides"_

_lo lamento shu-chan, lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, quizas algun dia comprenderé el verdadero sentimiento del amor, pero antes debo olvidar que te deseo para poder ser tu amigo._

_gracias ryu-chan por entenderme, ahora debo ir a casa para cenar con Yuki, adiós! (asi un shuichi alegre en forma chibi abandona el pasillo en donde ocurrio una confusión)_

"_a estas alturas él ya se había marchado con el corazón hecho pedazos, se habia marchado a preparar lo que era su ultima comida juntos"_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

eh shuichi ¿Qué te parece este traje de color verde olivo?

La verdad es que me gusta mas el otro, ese negro con la camisa roja ¿Qué te parece este para mi?

-La verdad es que te queda muy bien..

-Shindou, mañana pasaremos con k-san a buscarte a casa.

-esta bien, fuji-kun, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Esta bien dime..

me ire a casa porque no me siento bien y me gustaría descansar.

Esta bien shu.

_Llegas a tu casa y ves tu habitación_, _aquella que ahora esta vacía y el solo hecho de pensar que mañana lo podras ver nuevamente y quizás todo sea como antes, como aquellas noches de amor aun asi piensas que ha pasado tanto tiempo, deben ser por lo menos unos cuatro años y medio.."_

Apoyado en la pared de tu habitación donde tantas veces lloras porque lo recuerdas en tu cama despertando, despeinado con la ropa de tapando solo su naturaleza y te preguntas ¿con cuanta frecuencia me dijo "te amo"?

El llanto se intensifica y con un golpe en la pared dices tristemente "_nunca"..._

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo de esta historia!

Ojalá les guste y prometo que luego subiré el próximo capitulo


	2. una historia

**Una historia**

Ya es de noche y la verdad es que no me encuentro con las ganas suficientes para ir a dormir aunque ya estoy en mi cama, pero no tengo sueño, he venido varios dias pensando en ti, tus recuerdos llenan mi cabeza y mis pensamientos se vuelven locos con el hecho de querer volverte a ver y en cierto modo me gustaria mucho que pasara aquello, me gustaria saber como estas, si sigues tan hermoso como siempre, o es que simplemente no has cambiado nada, yo no puedo olvidarte, saber que nuestra ultima cena juntos fue junto a aquel tormento, a lo que vi ese dia, no me explico como pudiste estar con el? Acaso lo amas mas que a mi?...bueno mi pequeño no interrumpire mas tu vida, que seas muy feliz y no olvides que te amo…- sin mas que escribir el rubio solo guardo el documento en su laptop y luego lo elimino como hacia con cada una de las notas, cartas o frases que escribia pensando en el pelirosa.

Los años no han pasado en vano y el rubio ya tiene una larga cabellera, no es su estilo pero se ve guapo y pensó que eso podria traerle de vuelta a shu, aun conserva su arete en su oreja izquierda y sigue tan vicioso como siempre, hoy sale su avion con destino a japon, en donde encontrara a su pequeño amado, hoy es el matrimonio de ayaka-san y la verdad eso lo tiene sin cuidado alguno, él solo quiere ver a shu y saber porque paso aquello con sakuma-san.

Ya es de noche y la verdad es que el ambiente de la fiesta no es del gusto del escritor, ha salido con su vaso de whisky en la mano y se lo ha ido bebiendo hasta un jardin hermoso que encontró, habian demasiadas rosas y la luna daba de lleno sobre un asiento, se sentó un momento para pensar en lo que haria después de beber su vaso, de seguro se iria a casa, al fin y al cabo aun no habia visto al pelirosa, cerro los ojos y lo imagino desnudo, como tantas veces lo vio, en ese momento sentia que le hablaba, hace ya tantos años que no escuchaba su voz en directo, _yukii, yukii, _yuki? ¿Qué haces aquí?...no era un sueño a ojos cerrados, el muchacho estaba ahí, frente a el, hermoso, no habia cambiado nada, la luna que daba de lleno lo iluminaba por la espalda y yuki estaba anonadado por verlo tan repentinamente.

vaya, si eres tu _baka.._(** tono de voz sexy, kiiaaa!**)

y aun me tratas asi? Acaso no me vas a saludar?

Olvidalo…

Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre

Estas ebrio..

Naa!...solo he bebido unas cuantas copas y la verdad es que…- no pudo seguir hablando porque el hecho de estar frente a yuki lo ponia en una situación muy inestable, shuichi lo habia extrañado mucho y aun lo amaba, a pesar de las distancias y de cómo fuera yuki.

Que te sucede baka? – le decia mientras se acercaba a el para sostenerlo

Etto...es idea mia o creciste?, estas mas alto parece

Solo hablas incoherencias, si que bebiste- lo tenia sujeto de una forma muy tierna, parecia un abrazo mas que un apoyo.

Claro que he bebido! Tu venias a la fiesta y yo estaba muriendo de los nervios por verte…- shu solto todo lo que sentia en su corazon, pero no era todo.

Morias por verme? (**sonrisa maliciosa**)

Claro, yo…aun te amo..- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono tan serio que el rubio quedo en trance, la verdad es que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro pero la situación aun no se queria dar, hasta que yuki solto unas palabras.

_Baka, baka, baka…_(**asi como en la serie**) miro a shu a los ojos y pudo ver los sentimientos de este, acaricio su cara y le dijo con voz baja al oido, _ai shiteru shu_, luego lo abrazo tiernamente, shuichi lo rodeo por el cuello y acercaron sus caras, sus labios y se besaron en una bella noche en la que renacio el amor mientras que una suave lluvia mojaba a los amantes en el jardin.

_**fin**_


End file.
